Bat Family
by xXDisuXx
Summary: Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy never thought in a million years that he would have a son or even four.  follow the story of Bruce's sons, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian, and their adventures.  AU, a bit OOC
1. Becoming a Father

Bruce Wayne, billionaire, playboy never thought in a million years that he would have a son. When he was at the circus, so crushed and alone, he couldn't just leave him. Watching his parents being murdered crushed him, but he had Alfred while little Richard Grayson had no one.

"Is this really your house, Mr. Wayne?" Richard "Dick" Grayson asked. Alfred had taken all of Dick's things into to his new room.

"No. It's now _our_ house." Bruce Wayne had decided to adopt Dick, the media had a field day. "Playboy adopts!" Bruce couldn't just leave Dick in the system and he knew that the people that killed Dick's parents would come after him.

The boy looked up at Bruce with sparkling eyes "Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course, Dick this is now your home as much as mine." The boy slowly started walking around looking at everything. Bruce couldn't help but watch the boy look around at his surroundings. Alfred had just come back as Bruce's cellphone started to ring. Bruce looked at his phone then at Alfred and Dick. "Excuse me I have to take this." Bruce walked away as Alfred turned to Dick.

"Well Young Master, would you like something to eat?" He asked. Dick watched as Bruce walked away and then continued to follow him with his eyes. "Master Richard?"

"Hmm?" Dick asked finally looking Alfred.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alfred repeated, Dick opened his mouth to respond but his stomach beat him to it. Dick covered his stomach and blushed. "I assume that was a yes. Come follow me to the kitchen then, Master Richard." As Dick was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Alfred to make him food. Bruce finally finished his phone call and entered the kitchen.

"Alfred I have to go to the office I don't know when I'll be back."

"Of course Master Bruce. Would you like something to eat before you go?" Bruce just shook his head before running out the door. After Dick had left and Alfred had cleaned up, Dick sat watching TV waiting for Bruce to come. But when Bruce had come home he found the TV on and Dick asleep on the couch. He figured Alfred had left the boy there for Bruce to take care of. So Bruce picked up the sleeping boy, carefully, and took him to his room. As Bruce was walking up the front stairs Dick spoke.

"Daddy?" Bruce stopped and tensed up. He had never been called Daddy or anything close to it. He wasn't sure what to say he stood a minute and then noticed that Dick was still sleeping. Bruce finally finished walking to the boy's room and softly put the boy down. He tucked Dick in and started to walked when Dick started to turn back and forth violently.

"Mom! Dad! D-don't leave me!" Dick yelled in a broken voice. Bruce ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dick, Dick wake up!" Bruce quietly shook Dick to wake him up. Dick sprang up and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and cried on his shoulder. Once again Bruce tensed up but then decided to wrap his arms around Dick's small frame and try to comfort him. He stroked Dick's hair while trying to calm him down rocking him back and forth.

"Shh." He whispered. When Dick finally calmed down and stopped crying, Bruce debated in his head whether or not to ask if Dick wanted to talk about the nightmare. "You okay Dick?"

"Y-yeah just a-a n-nightmare."

"Do...do you want to talk about it?"

"No... Not really." Bruce re-tucked Dick in and sat next to him on the bed. Dick nervously fidgeted on the bed deciding if he wanted to talk with his guardian.

"You sure?" Bruce asked again making sure the boy didn't regret not getting this chance to talk with him. The boy nodded. Bruce got up and started to walk out when a small voice called to him.

"Mr. Wayne." Dick called.

"You know Dick you don't have to call me Mr. Wayne, you can call me anything you want." Bruce smiled kindly at him.

"C-can I..." Dick shyly looked away.

"Can you what Dick?"

"Never mind." Bruce nodded and started to walk out. "Wait!" Bruce once again stopped and looked at Dick. Dick uncomfortably fidgeted again. "Would you... would you mind staying with 'till I fall asleep?" Bruce slightly closed the door and sat next to Dick. Bruce sat with Dick for 15 minutes until he heard Dick's breathing shallowed. "Can I call you dad?" Dick asked Bruce. He just sat their shocked.

"W-what?"

Dick quietly murmured. "You said not to call you Mr. Wayne."

"Yes, you can." Bruce said answering the question. He heard Dick's breathing shallow and knew the boy was asleep. He quietly stood up and opened the door looking at Dick he said. "Goodnight, son." he quietly shut his door and walked to his room. In Dick's room the boy happily smiled, a real smile after weeks of being sad.


	2. School

"Dick come on!" Bruce Wayne yelled up his stairs and throughout his home to his adopted son. Alfred was walking around dusting everything like he does every week. Bruce checked his watch and looked around. "RICHARD!" Bruce yelled once again. This time he could hear shoes pounding against the floors. Richard "Dick" Grayson ran to the stairs and slide down the banister.

Alfred looked him disappointingly. "Master Richard the banister is not a slide please remember that."

"Sorry Alfred." Dick finally turned to Bruce.

"Ready!" He said saluting Bruce, smiling. While Bruce looked down and frowned at his 'son'.

"We were suppose to leave a half hour ago to sign you up for school. And I have a meeting in a half hour." the boy frowned and looked down. Bruce felt a twinge at his heart as his 'son' looked as though he was about to cry. Bruce sighed and ruffled Dick's hair. He looked up at the older man and smiled again. "Why don't I push my meeting back, we eat some food then go sign you up for school?" Dick happily smiled and nodded running off to find Alfred to make pancakes for him. While Bruce called to reschedule his meeting.

"Alfred!" Dick yelled while running to thee kitchen. Alfred walked out of the living room.

"Master Richard, what have I told you about running and yelling inside the manor?"

"B-but Dad just yelled at me to..." Dick stopped talking as Alfred gave him a look to keep quiet.

"Now what was it that you needed me for Master Richard? I thought that you and Master Bruce where leaving?" Dick thought for a moment before remembering what he ran though the hall for.

"Will you make me pancakes with chocolate chips?"

"I will not," Dicks face fell as the older gentleman who reminded him of a grandfather said no. "make pancakes with chocolate but I will with blueberry's." Alfred said. Dick's face once again light up like the fourth of July as he follow the older man into kitchen. Dick stood and tried to watch as Alfred made pancakes. Dick being only 9 couldn't see too well over the counter. And Alfred hated it when he pulled himself up and sat on the counter. Alfred said that 'Butts do not belong on counters.' Dick felt someone put their hands under his armpits and left him up. Dick looked to see Bruce holding him to watch Alfred cook.

After breakfast was finish Alfred drove Bruce and Dick to Gotham Academy to enroll Dick. Dick and Bruce walked into a fancy looking office, "Dick why don't you sit down and wait." Dick sat in the chair quietly as Bruce stood in front of counter. A secretary got up and looked at him.

"Mr. Wayne, we've been waiting for you the Headmistress is waiting for you and your son in her office." Bruce looked at Dick.

"Come on Dick." Dick stood up and followed Bruce into a small office. The headmistress stood up as soon as Bruce walked in shaking his hand.

"Welcome Mr. Wayne, I'm headmistress Scott." She looked at Dick and smiled. "And this must be Richard." She stuck her hand out for Dick to shake and he did. They all sat down after the handshake. The headmistress looked at some paperwork. "Well seeing as Richard has no previous schooling records were are going to put him in our school and then in a month check on his grades and see if he'll make it here." Bruce and the headmistress stood up and shook hands once again. Bruce got down on one knee and looked at Dick.

"Ok Dick I'm going to go to work. Have fun at school." Bruce leaned in and gave Dick and big hug. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and hugged him back. But when Bruce let go and stood up but Dick didn't and was still attached around his neck. "Dick?" Bruce asked holding Dick so his arms didn't give out. "Whats wrong, son?" Dick buried his head into Bruce's shoulder and shook it. "Come on, talk with me." Bruce said rubbing his back,

"I."

"You what?"

"I'm afraid." Bruce chuckled. When Dick heard him laugh, he lifted his head and released his grip on Bruce. "What are you laughing?" he pouted.

"You did acrobatics fifty feet in the air without a net. How are you afraid of school?" Dick once again placed his head in the crook of Bruce's neck.

"But I've never talked with other kids or been to school." Bruce set Dick down and looked him in the eye's.

"Everything will be fine school's fun and you'll have a great time. And I'll be waiting for you after school, ok?" Dick sighed and nodded, Bruce pushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead.

"Is he ready?" The secretary asked. Bruce looked at Dick, and Dick in turn smiled and nodded. "Come on Richard." The secretary grabbed his hand and walked out. As they left Dick watched Bruce with a sad smile. Bruce forced a smile and waved watching his 'son' leave.

While Bruce was sitting in a board meeting listening to his scientists drone on and on about something he had no idea about. There was a knock at the door and everyone ignored it except Bruce who watched as his secretary quietly walked over to him. She leaned towards his ear. "Mr. Wayne your son's headmistress is on the phone." Bruce's eyes widened and abruptly stood up. Everyone in the meeting shut up.

"We will continue this meeting tomorrow, Ms. Cowl please handle that." Bruce ran out and picked up his secretary's phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wayne?" the voice asked.

"Yes."

"Oh Mr. Wayne, Richard is in my office." Bruce ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'll be there soon." His secretary walked out of the meeting room. "Ms. Cowl will you please reschedule all of my appointments for today?" Before she could answer he ran out.

Bruce ran into the school back into the office. Once again the secretary lead him to the headmistresses office where, when he entered he saw a crying Dick. "Hello again headmistress Scott, what seems to be the problem?" He sat next to Dick and looked at the crying boy.

"Well when the teacher asked Richard to draw a picture of his family in art he refused. And then afterwards some boys started picking on him, and he in turn hit them." Bruce turned to Dick and then the headmistress.

"Could you give us a minute?" he asked the headmistress, she nodded and left. Bruce once again looked at Dick.

"Do you want to talk me what happened?" Dick wiped his eyes and then shook his head no. "Richard, please."

Dick looked into Bruce's eyes. "T-th-the tea-teacher tol-told me to... draw a picture o-of m-my fam-family." Dick sniff "I di-didn't want to and the-the teacher as-asked me why and I-I t-told her I didn't wa-wanna talk a-about it." Bruce started rubbing Dick's back to get him to calm down. "Then these boys st-started picking on me an-and I g-g-got an-angry and hit him. Di-din't mean to dad!" Dick defended.

"It's alright Dick, just calm down and well talk about it later, okay?" Dick nodded his head. Bruce picked him up and Dick automatically wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce walked out and looked at the headmistress.

"I'm going to take him home. He'll be back tomorrow." she nodded.

"Just make sure his behavior is better."

Once Dick and Bruce entered the manor Dick said. "I'm sorry." Bruce looked down at Dick confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I pulled you out of your meeting and got in trouble my first day." Bruce gave a quick laugh. Getting down on one knee, to look him in the eye, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at all. I use to get angry all the time whenever people talked about my parents. Just give it time but try to control your anger." Bruce stood up. "That meeting was boring anyways." Dick laughed and followed Bruce to find Alfred.


	3. Charity Ball

"Why do I have to go to this?" Dick whined. Alfred paused while fixing Dick's tie, raising his eyebrow.

"Master Richard you must learn to sit still and talk with people." Alfred answered brushing the 'dust' off Dick's shoulders. Bruce walked in with the same black tuxedo on, but well bigger.

"Being in a monkey suit and fundraising is something I've got to do. And sometime you will too, when you take over as CEO of Wayne Tech." Bruce said. Dick laughed at the monkey suit comment. Alfred on the other hand gave them both a disapproving look while going to pull the car around.

"I get that but why do we need to?" Dick asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Well I've grown up in a privileged life and like to give back to the people that don't have as much as us." Dick stopped at the top of the stairs. When Bruce noticed that Dick's footsteps stopped he paused and turned around. Dick had his head looking at his feet.

"Dick? What's wrong?" Dick shook his head and started walking back down towards Bruce. Bruce knew there was something wrong but didn't press it. It was a quiet ride to Gotham City Hall where one of Bruce Wayne's many charities are held. When they arrived there was camera flashes everywhere. Dick nervously fidgeted in his seat. Under normal circumstances Richard 'Dick' Grayson did not get nervous but being Bruce Wayne's adopted son was a little much for him to handle. Bruce snapped Dick out of his thoughts and looked him in the eyes. "Are you nervous?" He asked. Dick shook his head his eyes not leaving his 'father's'. "How is a flying Grayson afraid of a few people?" Bruce asked jokingly.

Dick gave a small laugh. "People are fine but I'm not use to that many camera's." He said shyly. Bruce thought about it for a minute and then got an idea.

"There's nothing to worry about they don't bite. Plus I'll be next to you the entire time." Dick smiled at his 'father' being next to him the entire time. Dick loved his parents but Bruce wasn't a bad father either. Bruce gave him the love he needed even when he was busy with work. And Alfred was the grandfather he never had. Bruce once again looked at Dick. Dick smiled back at him as he opened the door and followed Bruce outside as all of the camera's flashed. Dick covered his eyes and grabbed Bruce's pant leg hiding behind him. Bruce on the other hand got out and started smiling and waving as he always did. But when he felt Dick's hand grab his pant leg he frowned and looked at the frightened little boy.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" A reporter yelled. Bruce picked Dick up and looked at the reporter. Knowing that Dick felt uncomfortable with all the camera's and that all the reporters wanted pictures of him with the boy, thought that holding him would make Dick feel better. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck so that he wouldn't fall. Bruce decided to go inside were most of the paparazzi were not allowed he placed Dick down next to him and got down on one knee fixing Dick's suit knowing that Alfred would yell at him for any pictures taken of him with his outfit a wreck.

"Are you okay Dick? I could call Alfred to take you home." Bruce said, Dick quickly shook his head 'no'.

"No its fine I was just nervous I wanna stay with you, Dad." Bruce's heart swelled at Dick calling him dad.

"Okay." Bruce stood up fixing himself up, and grabbed Dick's hand. They walked up to commissioner Gordan and a little redhead next to him.

"Mr. Wayne." The commissioner said reaching his hand out for Bruce to shake which he did with his free hand.

"Hello, Commissioner Gordan, I see you brought your daughter." Bruce stated.

"Yeah, my wife said that I spend too much time at the station and need to be with our daughter more. I see you brought your son." Bruce pulled Dick in front of him placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I thought it would be a great way to introduce him to the public. Dick this is Police Commissioner Gordon." Once again the commissioner stuck his hand out and Dick shook it. "Commissioner this is my son Richard."

"Bruce, Dick this is my daughter Barbra." Dick and Barbra looked at each other and then there respective father. Both Bruce and Gordan laughed.

"How's being the Commissioner going?"

"Since the 'batman's' been around crime's gone down."

"Commissioner you don't really believe in him right?" Dick looked up at Bruce confused. Dick had heard his 'father' talk about the Batman to him. Like he was a god why now does he not believe in him.

The Commissioner paused for a long while before laughing and answering Bruce. "Of course not. It's just a fairytale that makes my job easier and safer."

"Well I'll talk to you later." Bruce and Dick walked away from the commissioner and his daughter. Dick boringly stood shaking hands with just about everyone in Gotham.

"Bruce you have such a cute son!" An old woman yelled pinching his cheek.

"Thank you Ms. Colan." After few seconds her hands left Dick's cheeks and she had left. Once she did Dick started rubbing his cheeks to get feeling back in them. Bruce watched him and laughed. Dick wanted fake fight with his 'father' like they always did but thought that he would get in trouble if he did. Bruce noticed Dick's long face and picked him up. Throwing him over his shoulder, Dick started laughing as Bruce hung him upside down. Many of the snotty rich people there were appalled.


	4. You're Batman!

Dick hadn't seen Bruce in two weeks. He was always at work, working on some big top secret project. Even though Dick had Alfred but he wanted his father's love. When Dick had gotten home from school one evening he finally saw Bruce walking to the living room. "Dad!" He yelled. Bruce stopped and looked at Dick. Dick could see that his 'father' was tired, he had dark circles around his eyes.

"Yes, Richard?" Bruce lazily asked. Bruce rarely called him that. Dick hesitated a minute. Then decided against asking him anything.

"Never mind." Dick looked at his shoes as Bruce ruffled his hair and walked away. Bruce once again disappeared for the rest of the night. The next morning Dick sat alone in the kitchen with Alfred.

"Alfred, why is it that Bruce never wants to be with me?" Alfred stopped what he was doing. He knew that since around the first time Richard had arrived he called Bruce, father, dad, or daddy.

"Why would you say that Master Richard?" Alfred knew what he was talking about. For a while now Bruce has been extremely busy.

"I never see him anyone, he looks very tired, and... and I want to hang out with him." Alfred's heart tightened at this and for once couldn't figure out what to say. "Alfred?" Dick asked tilting his head.

"I..." Alfred said as Bruce lazily walked in and grabbed some coffee not noticing either of them. Alfred quickly looked at Bruce. "Master Bruce will you be home tonight?" Bruce yawned and looked at Alfred for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry what did you sat Alfred?"

"I asked if you were going to be home tonight?"

"No, I have a date with someone." Bruce said and quickly walked away. Dick once again was depressed and left the kitchen without finishing breakfast. Once Bruce heard Alfred follow after Dick to drive him to school he ran to the living room. Placing his mug of coffee down he opened his grandfather clock and pulled the pendulum down.

Dick had run back in inside to grab his backpack that was in the living room. As he was running he saw Bruce walk into the same room he was going to. With how awkward things between Dick and Bruce had been. Dick decided to hide behind the wall and watch Bruce. He watch as the clock slide sideways to reveal stairs. Dick's eyes widened, amazed to see a secret entrance.

"Master Richard, please you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Once the door closed Dick ran out and grabbed his backpack. He watched the clock before Alfred called for him again. "Master Richard." Dick ran to the front door and got in the car. While he was in school all he could think about was what could be behind the clock. When Dick got home he quickly ran into the living room throwing his stuff down walking to the clock. Hey reached his hand out to open the door. At the same moment Alfred walked in. "Master Richard please do not touch that." Dick nodded his head and slowly backed away.

All night Dick was thinking about the clock. Finally around 2 am Dick through his covers off himself and cracked his door open. He stealthily walked down the stairs and into the living room. Once again Dick walked to the grandfather clock. Staring at him he finally opened the door and pulled the pendulum down. The door slowly slid to reveal stairs, Dick once again contemplated but decided since he finally made it his far to keep going. He slowly walked down to see a huge computer, as he looked around he heard a car's engine roar down the tunnel. He quickly somersaulted behind a giant dinosaur. The car quickly stopped and the hatch opened to reveal a man with pointed ears and cape. Dick knew right away that it was the batman. He watched as the batman walked up his computer, sits, and starts typing. Dick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Quietly he tried getting back to the clock. Only to crash into a display case. The batman quickly got up and ran to him pulling him up.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked in a deep voice. Dick didn't get why the batman's hideout would be under Wayne Manor.

"I-I-I" Dick couldn't think of anything to say. At this moment Alfred chose to walk down the stairs. He only saw Bruce and started talking to him.

"Master Bruce I think it would be smart if you..." Alfred stopped as he saw Bruce holding Dick. "Oh dear."

Dick looked Bruce right in his covered eyes and said. "YOU"RE BATMAN!" Dick smiled and looked at him. Bruce got on one knee looking him in the eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. With his other hand he removed his mask.

"Dick."

"I-can't-believe-your-batman-everyone-will-be-soo-jealous!" Dick exclaimed.

"Dick." Bruce said more sternly. Dick became quiet and started back at Bruce smiling. "Dick you can't tell anyone." He paused and looked at him. "I mean anyone."

"But why dad?" Bruce smiled at hearing Dick call him that.

"Because bad people could hurt me." Dick's smile faded.

"Why would people want to hurt you."

"Because bad people don't want batman to stop them."

"Then I'd help you so that you never get hurt by those bad guys." Bruce frowned.

"You can't."

Dick frowned. "Why not?" Dick crossed his arms and glared at Bruce.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Bruce looked at Dick. Bruce knew Dick wouldn't listen but just this once he hoped that Dick would. Dick nodded. Bruce smiled and stood up picking Dick up. "Now you need to go to bed." Just as Bruce said that Dick let out a giant yawn. Dick wrapped his hands around Bruce's neck as he walked up the stairs.


	5. Robin Has Arrived

Dick was sitting at the kitchen pushing around his food. "Alfred?" Dick called to ask his butler a question.

"Yes Master Richard?" Alfred asked setting down flowers.

"Where's dad? I mean when I didn't know he was batman he still made appearances." Alfred didn't answer knowing that it was awful weird that Bruce wouldn't show up to see Dick before school. During school all Dick could think about was why he hasn't seen Bruce. In second period where the entire school had to watch the news to be 'informed'. Dick aimlessly starred at the TV until he noticed that the picture was going out. The entire picture finally turned fuzzy and then a clown came on. Dick tilted his head side ways confused, 'who was this guy?'

"Hello Gotham!" He yelled in a crackly voice. "Now I know that you all he yet to get to know me but, ol' uncle joker 'ill take real good care of you." He said while getting closer to the camera. It then switched to the batman bruised, beat, and bleeding. Dick quickly stood up his chair scrapping the floor. No one even looked at him, everyone focused on the dark hero of Gotham.

"Ms. Else, may I be excused?" Dick asked while running for the door. His teacher nodded in shock. Dick was sure she didn't even really hear him, but he had no time to focus on that. Dick pulled out his cellphone and called Wayne Manor knowing Alfred would pick up.

"Wayne residence, how may I help you?" Alfred asked. Dick knew that with how calm Alfred was that he hadn't seen the news.

"Alfred I need you to pick me up." Alfred asked no questions only answering yes and quickly coming to pick up Dick.

The second Alfred stopped the car Dick ran into the Manor' living room and to the clock. Opening the door and pulling the pendulum he ran down the stairs. Alfred was behind him as soon as he reached the computer. Dick used the computer to pull up the video the news station was playing.

"Hello Gotham! Now I know that you all he yet to get to know me but, ol' uncle joker 'ill take real good care of you." When the picture of batman came on screen, Alfred dropped the tray he was holding.

"Oh dear." he said. Dick turned around trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't go try to find his father in his civvies.

"Alfred I'm going to save my dad." He said hoping Alfred could some how help him.

"You're father assumed one day that you would want to take up the mantle." Alfred said while walking over to where he remembered Bruce kept his bat suit the one time he was in here. Alfred pressed a button and the stand turned around to reveal a suit about Dick's size red and green with a yellow cape. What really caught his eye was the 'R' symbol.

"Robin?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Master Bruce remembered the story that you told him about why you loved Robin's." Dick turned to Alfred sadly smiling.

"He really remembered that? I only told him that once." Dick ran his hand over the 'R' he then remembered that he didn't have much time. He ran behind a changing screen. He liked his new outfit. He flipped from behind the screen to Alfred smiling wide.

Alfred then produce a mask for the young boy's eyes along with a earpieces. "Don't forget these Master Richard." Dick took the mask and earpiece. He watched as Alfred once again pressed a button this time on the computer. A spotlight revealed a motorcycle and once again Dick smiled. Dick jumped to the platform and jumped on. "I'll be helping you from here Master Richard." As Dick put on his helmet and took off to find information Alfred whispered. "Be safe and find Master Bruce."

Dick speed down the street going to the last place Bruce's tracking signal was. He arrived at a abandoned fun house, sighing at it, of course a clown would be in a fun house. Even though Dick didn't have any field experience in crime fighting Bruce had thought him just about everything. Dick quietly walked through the place finding a mirrors. He saw himself looking back at him, Dick continued to walk forward until he heard a cackling laughter erupt. "Look batz is that a batboy i see?" the voice said Dick quickly walked to the edge of a oddly place pit. Dick looked down to see some video screens and Bruce laying there bleeding.

"Master Richard use the grappling gun to swing up to the rafters." Dick looked at his belt and found the gun that Alfred was talking about. He quietly shot the gun at the highest rafter and swung to a lower rafter to watch the Joker. Dick watched as Joker grabbed a crow bar and walked towards batman.

"Batzy I told you NO BACK UP!" Joker angrily yelled, raising the hand with the crow bar. Dick used the grappling gun to swing down and kicked the joker, the crow bar clanging to the floor. Joker glared at Robin as he untied batman. "No one invited you." Bruce wobbly stood up leaned in Dick.

"What are you doing here?" Batman quietly asked looked at Dick.

"Oh thank you Robin for saving me from the Joker." Dick sarcastically said slowly walking their way out of the building. Joker slowly stood up once again grabbing the crow bar and running towards Dick. Unannounced to Dick Joker was just about to strike Dick's skull when Bruce turned around punching him. Knocking Joker out.

As the cops arrived and Batman had left in his car. Dick slowly walked to his motorcycle afraid to confront Bruce. Even though Bruce had never forbade Dick from being a crime fighter it was a unsaid rule. Finally Dick hopped on his bike and speed towards an entrance to the bat cave. Dick came in as Alfred finished up stitching Bruce's injuries. Dick didn't make eye contact with either man as he made his way to the clock without being stopped.

"Dick." Dick froze and sighed turning back around to look at his 'father'

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you." Alfred pulled off his plastic gloves, that were covered in Bruce gloves, and slowly walked to the clock leaving Dick and Bruce alone. Dick walked up to Bruce still not making eye contact as Bruce sat up and carefully pulled on his shirt. "Dick," Bruce started before his 'son' interrupted him.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean t-" Dick was quickly cut off.

"Dick I'm not mad I never said that you couldn't be a vigilante. I trained you in case this day ever came." Bruce stood up and carefully hugged Dick trying not open his new stitches. "I'm proud of you son."


	6. Jason

Alfred slowly walked down to the bat cave with a tray of food. Placing the tray down for Bruce, he looked around for Master Richard. Who since taking up the mantle of Robin some years ago was always training waiting for Bruce approval. "Where is Master Richard?"

Bruce didn't even look at him. "Um... I believe that he's with Commissioner Gordan's daughter..."

"Oh, Miss Barbra." Soon the cave was eerily quite. Both felt uncomfortable without Dick, they were accustom to his talking, and fun loving personality. After a long silence a siren went off and the computer started flashing. Batman stood up and walked to his car, jumping into it he quickly took off. Bruce wouldn't admit it to anyone even Alfred but he missed Dick when he wasn't around. He quickly arrived in crime ally the most dangerous place in Gotham. Someone who he had believed to have been the joker tripped a inferred laser, one of many, he had set up. He slowly stalked through an empty warehouse, after finding nothing he went back to the bat mobile.

As he went back he saw something amazing a young boy, just a little younger then Dick had taken all his tires off his car. Bruce glared, the boy smiled wiping the sweat off his forehead, only to look up to the angry face of the batman. The boy quickly dropped the wrench and frowned. Even though in his head Bruce was amazed this boy could get the tires off _his _car, he wasn't pleased. Batman man tried to get close to the boy to grab him, but the boy took off. Bruce signed knowing he didn't have to try to catch the boy. watching the boy turn around to look behind him to see if he lost him, didn't notice the bat fall from the sky and picking him up.

"Let me go you fucking idiot!" The boy yelled Bruce sighed and ignored him, walking back to his car. "Let me down!" Bruce brought the boy to his face looking him in the eyes.

The boy kicked Batman in the face but the kid didn't do much. "I'll let you go once you put the tires back on my car." The boy looked away and crossed his arms.

"And if I don't?" He asked raising his eyebrow, looking at him out of the corner of his eye."

"You don't want to know."

"Fine." The boy said, Bruce let him down and sat on a dumpster, while the boy grabbing his wrench. "So..." the kid said, Bruce didn't know what this kid was doing here.

"Where are your parents, kid?"

"Don't have any," The boy looked at his somber face. Bruce felt bad that the kid didn't have anyone like Bruce had Dick, and Alfred. "don't need any. They were druggies, might as well have been fuckin' dead anyways."

"Come on kid everyone needs someone in their life." the boy had finished the first two tires and moved on to the third one.

"First, the name's Jason Todd. Second no they don't, look at you, you don't god damn have anyone." The boy, Jason, said not even looking up at him.

"Actually I do, my partner Robin."

"Oh yeah, why isn't he here?"

"He's a little busy with his own life." Jason clapped his hands and turned to Batman.

"There I put them back on. Bye." Jason said walking away. Batman quickly got up and grabbed Jason's shoulder.

"Come with me." The hatch to the bat mobile opened and Batman jumped in. Jason cautiously followed and got in the car. It was a silent drive, but Jason didn't worry. He knew that Batman was too much of a good guy to be afraid. Jason watched as they drove down a deserted road and into a cave. It was soon relight with many lights and a giant computer. The hatch opened and Batman jumped out, a old man came out of no where.

"Mast-" Alfred started to great Bruce when he interrupted him.

"We have company." Bruce said gesturing to Jason who, at his time was walking around the cave impressed with everything he saw. Both Bruce and Alfred watched the boy as he 'ohhed' and 'awwed' at everything. Until he came across Dick's old Robin costume, Dick was being Robin less and less. He spent most of his time with Barbra Gordon who, bruce had nothing against her, took up too much of his 'son's' time.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just leave you on the streets."

"You could have just thrown me in an orphanage or handed me to the fuckin' cops."

"You would have gotten away. I thought I could help you, and you could help me." During the entire conversation Jason hadn't looked away from the case holding the Robin suit. He finally tore his eyes away from the case to give Batman a confusing look. "You have a lot of anger in you, and I need a more committed Robin."

"What happened to him?" Jason asked gesturing to the Robin costume. As he said this Dick had walked down the stairs.

"Nothing." Jason watched as a boy only a few years older than him walked next to batman. Glaring at him. "You're replacing me? I haven't been crime fighting in a while and you replace me?" Dick yells. Bruce removes his mask to reveal his eyes to Dick.

"No." Was all he said.

"No? No what?"

"No, Alfred has made you a new costume." While saying this Alfred walked in with a black and blue folded costume. Dick took the costume from Alfred and looked at it confused. "I thought maybe you would want to step out of my shadow. Nightwing?" Dick laughed and gave Bruce a side hug.

"Thank you. And sorry I accused you of..." Dick said trailing off rubbing his neck. They both turned to Jason and smiling at him.

"So what do you say, Jason?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Jay." Dick said nicknaming the younger boy. "Its a lot fun you can beat up a lot of people." Jason grinned wickedly.

"I guess I could try it."


	7. High School

"Jas where'd you put my wallet?" Dick yelled.

"I don't fucking know Dick!" Jason yelled back as he lounged on the couch lazily playing a video game. Dick stormed into the room.

"You always steal my wallet for my money."

"It's not your money, its dads if it was yours I wouldn't steal it. And stop blaming me for everything you lose!" Jason yelled throwing the controller down at the floor in a fit of rage. At this point Alfred walked in watching the two boys fit like they usually did.

Dick opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Young masters please do not break the object in the house. If your going to fight go outside or downstairs." Alfred said shoeing them out of the living room and picking up the pieces the controller. They didn't make it to the cave before they started fighting again.

"I don't care that you're trying to impress that goody-two shoes girl, leave me alone!" Jason yelled as he walked past Bruce's office. Bruce rubbed his head trying to ignore Jason and Dick's fight but couldn't with how loud Jason was.

"I just want my wallet back! I-"

"I told you Dick," Jason sneered. "I didn't fucking take it." Bruce groaned one last time before standing up to stop Jason from punching Dick. He heard a thump against his study door and ran to it wiping it open. He found Dick groaning on the door frame holding his jaw. Bruce helps Dick up as Jason pulls his arm pack to through another punch. Bruce grabs his fist and pushes him backwards.

"Jason, go work off your anger in the cave, alone." Bruce says calmly walking with Dick.

"But, he-"

"I don't care who did what, don't talk to him until you cool off." Jason grumbled something and stalked off to the cave. Bruce helped Dick into his office and sat him down.

"I'm fine dad I can walk by myself." Dick smiled up to Bruce, to see him glaring down at him. Dick's smile quickly turned upside down.

"Why would you blame your brother, that might of been who he was; but I taught you to be a detective."

"I know... I just..."

"I don't want to hear it. Go apologize to him then go to school." Dick slowed got up and walked away to try and find Jason. He didn't mean to blame Jason for everything it was just... that's was how he knew Jason. Dick walked out to his convertible to see Jason sitting on top of the seats.

"Ja-"

"Save it." Jason said quickly cutting off Dick. He slid into his seat while Dick slowly walked to the drivers seat. He put the key into the ignition and stared at Jason. He waited a few moments before he opened his mouth. "Dick I'm not a homo I do like girls so start the car."

Dick sighed and started the engine. "Jason I do have a _girl_friend, Barbra." Dick looked at Jason as Jason looked at him confused. Dick sighed "Remember 'the hot redhead'?" Jason gave out a huge laugh.

"Oh yeah." Jason stopped laughing and gave Dick a serious look. "Wait she seriously is your girlfriend? You bang her yet?" Dick pulled into a parking space a school. With his face extremely red he got out of his car and wordlessly left Jason. Jason sitting on the top of the seats once again starts laughing. "Ah come on you know you want too!"

"He wants to what Jason?" Jason looks at said red head that he was just talking about.

"Oh you know just Dick want-"

"JAS!" Dick yells running over to Barbra. Jason just cracks a smile and jumps out of the car. He leans towards Dick and whispers in his ear.

"That was almost payback for blaming me this morning." Jason slowly walks away still smiling. Dick sighs and smiles at Barbra going to kiss her. Right before he can Jason yells to Dick. Dick looks to see Jason walking backwards.

"Oh but I did steal your shirt." Jason lightly grabs the fabric on his shoulders and lifts it up and lets go of it. With his trade mark grin on his face he jogged off. As Jason walked through the high school he saw many of his _friends. _Now since he and Dick were the 'sons' of Bruce Wayne everyone wanted to be their friends. Well not Dick as much as Jason since Dick was a little less cool.

Jason finally saw the person he had been looking for. A black haired Asian girl. Looking through her locker, Jason quietly walked towards her locker and stood behind the door. The girl not paying attention slams her locker shut and turns to see Jason standing there and jumps back.

"You know I never get how you can quietly sneak up on me." She says happily. They walk next to each other talking about anything they can while heading to class.


End file.
